


The little dragon prince

by MagicBiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBiscuit/pseuds/MagicBiscuit
Summary: In which two princes, one human and one dragon, meet for the first time





	The little dragon prince

It was a rainy day in the kingdom of Askr. Prince Marth had risen early to help with patrolling the castle. He had a lot on his mind and he found that wandering down the castle halls helped him sort out his thoughts. The gentle sound of the rain was his only companion. Marth did not mind, in fact, he found it to be very peaceful.

He made his way to the gardens and stopped in his tracks. He always took his time here. His blue eyes landed on a white rose bush. They flowers were just starting to bud. He'd seen a similar sight with a dear friend back in Archanea. The memory brought a sad smile to his face.

Marth sighed and prepared to move on, but stopped as he felt his foot knock into something hard.

Curious, Marth looked down to see what it was. It was a blue stone. He bent down and picked it up.

Upon closer inspection Marth realised he'd found a dragon stone. He turned it over in his hands. The only dragon who was active on the front lines was Princess Corrin, but her dragon stone did not look like this. Hers had a darker, purple colour. This one had shades of blue and green.

Marth heard a small rustle from the gardens. He narrowed his blue eyes as he surveyed his surroundings. His eyes stopped at the rose bush. It was moving slightly.

"Who's there?" Marth called out. He heard a small whimper. He was about to call out again, a bit gentler this time, when he saw a small ball of monochrome slowly sneak out from behind the bush.

It appeared to be a little boy. Ten years old at the very most. His big grey eyes eyed Marth with a mixture of fear and curiosity.

Marth's expression softened. He crouched down and held out the dragon stone. "Is this yours?" he asked, careful not to sound harsh. The boy looked at the dragon stone longingly. He tried to crawl about further out, but stopped. The boy stared at the Falchion. He whimpered again and hid further behind the bush instead.

Marth looked down at the sword in its sheath. It was only natural that a dragon child would fear such a sword. It was created for the sole purpose of felling dragons after all. Marth chuckled and turned his attention to the boy. He could just barely see some of his head. He picked up the Falchion. The child tensed.

"I'm going to put this away!" Marth called out. The boy slowly peeked out from his hiding place again. Marth rested the Falchion against the castle walls. While he knew that the chances for thieves were slim he still did not like leaving such a precious sword out of his sight. Despite this he turned back to the child without his weapon. The sword must seem terrifying to a dragon child.

Marth crouched down and held out the dragon stone again. "The sword is gone," he said softly, "there is no need to be afraid." The boy crawled out from behind the bush and walked hesitantly towards Marth. Raindrops were dripping of his long manakete ears. When he was close enough he snapped the stone right out of Marth's hand.

Instead of running away like Marth expected him to the child gave him a bright smile. "Thank you, mister!" he said happily. Any former sign of fear seemed gone.

Marth couldn't help, but to return the smile. "You're welcome." he said and then added, "but who are you? I've never seen you around here before." The boy grinned as he held the dragon stone close to his chest. "My name is Kana" he said, "I'm a dragon, Just like my Mama!"

Marth chuckled. He'd already figured out that Kana was a dragon.

"What were you doing out here, Kana?" Marth asked. It seemed like a strange day to play in the gardens. Kana looked over at some of the flowers. "Mama doesn’t know I'm here yet," he explained, "so I'm going to pick lots and lots of pretty flowers for Mama and when she sees me she'll be super happy!" Kana giggled. He seemed very pleased with his own plan.

Marth looked at the white roses again. "Are we allowed to pick flowers from the gardens?" he wondered out aloud. Kana gasped. "Is picking flowers here a no-no?" he asked before quickly adding, "I haven't picked any yet, there aren't any big and nice ones!"

Marth shook his head. Kana was a child; he doubted that anyone would get angry at him even if he had picked some of the flowers. Marth gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't think you should worry about the flowers, Kana." he said, "your Mother would probably be happy just to see you."

That seemed to perk the boy right back up. He smiled and nodded to Marth's words. He stopped suddenly, like a thought just popped into his head. Kana looked at Marth from top to bottom.

"What's your name, mister?" he asked. "Why do you have that sword?"

Marth bit his bottom lip. He had no problems telling the boy his name. He was rather hesitant to tell him about Medeus, however.

Kana's innocent gaze seemed to drill holes into his skull. Marth gave the boy a tired smile as he introduced himself.

Kana sat down on the wet grass. "You have a very nice name, mister Marth!" he said. There was an uncomfortable silence. Kana kept shooting quick glances at the Falchion.

How on earth was Marth supposed to explain? A boy Kana's age couldn't possibly understand. Could he?

Kana gazed at his own dragon stone.

"Back home there were some mean dragons." he said suddenly.

That caught Marth's attention.

The boy puffed up his round cheeks. "They were meanies that used humans to fight each other!" Kana's grip around his dragon stone tightened. "The humans are pretty small and weak, but instead of protecting them like a good dragon should they made things harder for them!"

Marth blinked. That was quite the tangent. Kana seemed to have an unnaturally strong desire to protect humans. At least it was unnatural in Archanea.

Marth looked over at the Falchion. "There is a mean dragon in my world as well," he said, "That's what that sword is for. I would never use it on a good dragon, like you."

Kana looked up at Marth.

"Is that mean dragon the reason why you're sad Marth?" He asked.

Marth closed his eyes. He had lost so much because of Medeus. He’d lost his parents and his kingdom. Countless of innocent people had died.

Archanea had been torn asunder because of Medeus.

Marth stared at the rose bush. His dearest friend was broken because of Medeus and the wars started in his name.

However, it was human ignorance and hate that made Medeus who he was. Dragons hurt humans and humans hurt dragons. It was a hopeless, never ending cycle of pain.

"Many people in my world are sad." He said simply. Kana tilted his head slightly to the left. "It's my job as a prince and future king to ensure that the people are happy again." Marth said quietly.

Kana nodded his little head. "Mama's a princess," he said, "and she wants to make a nice peaceful world where everyone could be happy"

"What's your Mama's name Kana?" Marth asked even though he had a slight feeling he knew already. Kana grinned. "My Mama's name is Corrin!" he said proudly.

Marth gave a small nod himself. He'd been right after all.

The two of them looked over at rose bush.

"Is that your favourite flower, Marth?" Kana asked. A cold feeling of guilt jabbed at Marth's heart. He bit his bottom lip. "My best friend was like that flower" he replied. He hoped Kana would leave it at that.

Kana's eyes grew wide. He mouthed the word "was" to himself. He seemed to understand what Marth was implying.

Kana got up to his feet. Marth quickly found his head buried in Kana's oversized blue scarf. Kana patted his head. "I'll protect you" he said, "I'll bring you lots of flowers and I'll talk to you so you won't be lonely and I'll make you feel happy again!"

Marth freed himself from Kana's grasp. He was about to ask why Kana would do such a thing, but stopped himself when he saw the boy's eyes overflowing with tears.

"I'll go to you world," he said, "and I'll talk to the mean dragon and tell him to stop being mean and then nobody in your world will be sad anymore!"

Marth smiled and ruffled Kana's already unruly white hair with his hands. "You don't need to do that." he said. Kana grabbed his hands. "Then I'll come with you and make you smile lots and lots," he said, "Because princes are supposed to make other people feel happy!"

Marth got up to his feet. Kana was a sweet boy, but he had spent much more time talking to him than he had intended. He picked the Falchion and returned it to its sheath. He looked back at Kana.

Kana was looking at Marth with wide eyes. He was gripping his dragon stone tightly. He looked like he wanted come with. Kana truly had a genuine desire to protect humans. Marth could see it in his eyes. It reminded him of Tiki.

Who was Marth to deny him?

"Do you want to go patrolling with me?" He asked.

Kana lit up and quickly ran to Marth's side. The boy was brimming with determination. Marth couldn't help, but laugh.

Kana sure was a kind little dragon prince, the exact opposite of the dragon prince from Marth's world.

As Kana grabbed Marth's right hand and the two of them continued on patrol, he could feel his chest tighten.

Marth prayed with all his heart that Kana wouldn't turn bitter like Medeus did.


End file.
